


Sweet Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n can never get lucky. He wonders if he’s cursed.





	Sweet Love

Y/n was at the bar. 

A rough hunt had completely wiped him out. 

Damn Winchester brothers. 

They’d decided it was time for him to go on a solo hunt. 

Simple salt and burn. 

Except it was anything but simple. 

Ten ghosts had been in the house. 

Serial killer had lived there, many of his treasures being left behind, holding the ghosts.

So, there was y/n, trying to find all their remains buried in the abandoned mansion, when four of them showed up at once, flinging him into the wall, ready to kill him. 

Somehow though, he was saved. 

This had been happening for a while now. 

He had no idea what it was.

At first he thought maybe it was Cas helping him. 

But when he questioned the awkwardly adorable angel, he had no idea what y/n was talking about. 

Y/n had no clue who else would be helping him. 

He’d met a few other angels in his time, but he didn’t really know any of them very well. 

Not like he knew Cas. 

So he couldn’t come up with anyone who would be protecting him.

As he sat there, drinking away his anger and confusion, another hunter joined him.

“Well, hi there. You look mighty lonely” he said, his Southern drawl heavy and hot. 

Y/n didn’t know what it was about that accent, but it sent blood rushing to all the right places.

“Very lonely. Hopefully you can keep me company tonight”, y/n replied, wanting something to release the stress. And nothing unwound him better than someone fucking him good.

The men talked for almost an hour, before Trevor, the hot Texan hunter, suggested they go back to his motel room. 

Getting off his stool, slightly tipsy, Trevor led y/n out of the bar, hand on his back. 

Walking towards the motel opposite the bar, Trevor suddenly stopped. 

A look of fear crossed his face, before turning to y/n.

“I’m so sorry. I-umm-actually I need to go. Right now”, he rushed out, before leaving a drunk y/n in the motel parking lot. 

Luckily, he had a room at the same motel, so he made his way to his room, turning the key and entering. 

He wondered what the hell was going on. 

This had happened before. 

A hot guy would offer to take him back to a room, when suddenly they’d change their minds. 

_‘I wonder if I’m cursed’,_ he thought to himself.

He then made his way to the bed, slipping off his shoes and socks, and pulling of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and his boxers.

Sliding into the bed, he fell asleep fast, eager to get back to the brothers and the bunker. 

Unknown to him, two angels watched from above as he slept.

“Brother, you need to stop doing this. He’s going to find out one day”, Cas said to the angel stood beside him.

The golden eyed archangel turned his head to look at Castiel. 

“I know. But I have to stop him. You know why”, he replied, referring to the fact that Gabriel was completely in love with y/n.

Although they’d only met properly twice, Gabriel knew he was in love the second he saw the man. 

There was something about his entire being, containing all the world’s beauty in him. 

So from that day, Gabriel watched over y/n. 

Love was something angels weren’t supposed to feel. 

But Gabriel was an exception. Because he was one of the few beings in the world who had another half.

“Besides, even if he does find out, he won’t be mad. **_With this face, I can get away with anything_** ”, he said, before turning back to watch y/n, as he had been doing for almost a year now.

Gabriel knew what he was doing wasn’t fair. 

Y/n deserved a chance to be with someone. 

But the trickster also couldn’t bear the thought of his soulmate with anyone else. 

So he deterred any and every possible suitor for y/n.

He was going to admit his feelings one day. 

He knew he would. 

He promised himself this. 

When that day would come, both halves would finally become whole again, finally feeling the love and comfort both craved. 

Not even death could separate the men, the unbreakable bond being stronger than any other, allowing the men to be together till the end of time and beyond. 


End file.
